


Bechloe Week Day 5 - Road Trip

by aca_bhlo_me



Series: Bechloe Week 2018 [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2018, Day 5, F/F, Road Trip, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bhlo_me/pseuds/aca_bhlo_me
Summary: Bechloe Week Day 5 - Road TripThere's a road and a trip?  Kind of.





	Bechloe Week Day 5 - Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Starts out with broken Jeca but it's not really there.
> 
> Anyway this is my attempt at the Road Trip prompt for Bechloe Week.

Beca doesn’t quite know how she found herself in this situation (well she does but she’s not really sure _how_ ).  It all started back in college when she started dating a boy named Jesse.  He was nice enough, not bad looking and kinda funny sometimes but she never really felt that spark with him mentioned in any of the limited number of movies she’s seen.  Granted most of those movies have been forced upon her by her loving but clueless boyfriend.  She started to complain less once she realised he just didn’t understand _why_ she didn’t want to watch them.

  
Beca figures that they get along well, barely fight and have _some_ similar interests and she’d never had a serious relationship before so why not, college is the time for experiences after all.  That’s why she kissed him in the first place, it was a decision based solely on the fact that she may as well get her first relationship out of the way now – it was going to happen eventually (and she could do worse than Jesse).  It even takes 8 months for them to sleep together for the first time.  Again Beca figured it was going to happen, so choose the polite and friendly guy to get it over with.  That experience was definitely nothing to write home about (not that she would because… hello?  Weird!).  Sex wasn’t _bad_ , it was just never particularly _good_.

  
Their relationship is ok, nothing really exciting.  He tries to romance her, probably with stuff that’s all from movies he’s watched 1000 times but he still tries.  Beca appreciated that, so she tried to be a good girlfriend in return by not rolling her eyes so hard that they fall out of her head when he turned up to her dorm on their first anniversary playing a boombox outside the dorm window.  (She never did ask where he got the boombox considering they aren’t exactly available anymore but whatever).  He has _such_ a thing for movies – she knows that they won’t be together forever, they want different things but she stays because he’s a really nice guy, they’re good friends and he cares about her.  (Probably not the best reasons, but it can’t do any harm right?). 

  
So she’s been dating Jesse, waiting for that passion to light up inside her (she figures it’s something that builds over time rather than just existing from the get go).  Beca doesn’t think that she’s leading him on, she **does** love him – but if she’s honest she never fell **_in_** love with him.  Well, not that she knows of, but she never felt this dire urge to be with him or that her heart would stop beating if he were to leave.  Sad, she would’ve been sad and then she would’ve moved on, which probably should’ve been one of many clues that he was never going to be the one for her.

  
The brunette has taken to spending a lot more time at work lately instead.  It helps her avoid the problem rather than force her to face it.  The problem being she has realised that this 5 year relationship ran its course about 4 years and 364 days ago…  She’s been distancing herself from him for the last 6 months, ever since she had her epiphany or revelation (whatever you want to call it).  Work is helping to keep her sane while she figures out exactly what to do.  They’ve been together far too long for her to text him and end the relationship that way, and face to face would be too awkward.  She’s not great at emotional discussions but she can’t continue the charade forever, eventually she will have to break it off (likely soon because people who have been together for as long as they have tend to move in together and get engaged).

  
So far she has been pretty good at holding off anything major from happening in their relationship – using work as a big factor, as well as not wanting to leave her roommate (and best friend) Stacie high and dry (well not dry, according to Stacie she’s never dry – which is far too personal for Beca to hear).  Her job is quite stressful in these early stages while she is trying to earn her stripes and prove that she can handle album production alone.  Working extremely long hours each day is beneficial for hiding from Jesse and has really put her in the good books with her boss. 

  
Beca spends a lot of her spare time (not that there is a lot of it) with Stacie, which is how she came to her revelation in the first place.  The tall and leggy brunette is a highly sexual person, not something she hides or is ashamed of, and she started to question Beca during one of their nights alone at the apartment.

 

* * *

 

**6 months ago -**

_“So Becs, have you ever experimented with girls?”_

_  
_ _Beca nearly choked on her beer and she definitely felt some come out of her nose.  “Wha- you- that’s not- NO!”_

_  
_ _Stacie laughed at her flustered response, “Chill munchkin!  It was just a question, don’t get those panties in a bunch,” she says with her hands held up in surrender._

_  
_ _“No I haven’t done it and I’ve never wanted to,” Beca states calmly this time._

_  
_ _Stacie raises an eyebrow at her, “Really?  You’ve never had the urge or been curious about what kissing a women would be like?”_

__  
_Beca just shakes her head, “Nope, neverrrr thought about it.”  
_

_Stacie looks at her incredulously, “Seriously?!  HOW!”_   
  


_The small brunette just shrugs and looks down.  “I’ve just always had Jesse.”  
_

_Stacie had always known that their relationship wasn’t super physical – he never stayed the night and Beca rarely stayed at his place.  She also thinks that her best friend isn’t really invested in it despite what she claims.  She clears her throat before she continues, “So-uh, did you maybe want to give it a go?  No pressure!  But you can’t exactly knock something if you never try it.”  
_

_Beca heart thuds in her ears, her best friend is offering her something she really had never considered before.  Was it something she wanted?  She guessed what Stacie had said was true… she couldn’t really say that she would hate it if she hadn’t done it and her best friend probably WAS the best person to try with.  Stacie definitely had experience and Beca knew she would never feel anything for her other than friendship anyway (not that Stacie wasn’t attractive, because of-fucking-course she was, people with their eyes glued shut could see that!).  She guessed it wasn’t cheating if there was no feelings involved and it was just an experience too – Jesse would never have to know, it would just be a kiss!  
_

_After over-thinking it for some time, the short brunette nodded to Stacie to give her the ok.  The tall girl told her to relax as she moved to sit next to her on the couch.  They faced each other and Stacie took her face in her hands, leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.  She didn’t move much, allowing Beca time to get used to the feeling before allowing the kiss to progress.  For Beca, it stole her ability to think beyond that very moment.  Once the kiss was over, she sat dumbfounded, wondering how she had never realised that there was a reason she never felt that spark with Jesse.  How had it taken her until 24 to realise that she wasn’t broken, she just hadn’t been looking in the right place._

* * *

Stacie had been the best during that period for Beca, not only had she helped her come to the realisation, but she helped her come to terms with it too.  Beca was GAY.  It made so much sense to her after that night.  She had freaked out quite a bit understandably, however it helped give her the push to start looking at her options for ending things with Jesse.  She knew it was going to break his heart but it would be better for both of them in the end.  
 

So now 6 months later, finally ready to break up with Jesse (kind of), he tells her that they are going on a road trip for their anniversary this year.  They will be going to all of the romantic spots from some of his favourite movies.  Jesse seems to think this will be good for them because they haven’t been able to spend much time together recently.  Beca finds herself unable to just rip the Band-Aid off right there and then, so this is where she finds herself now, in New York at the Public Library on the first stop of their road trip – also the city they live in.  (Apparently movies like Ghostbusters, Spider-man and Sex and the City all had scenes filmed there).  Other places he planned included Des Plaines, Illinois where they filmed “The Breakfast Club” (by far one of his favourite movies) and Michigan where some of Forrest Gump was filmed.  
 

Beca figured that this could be the final goodbye in their relationship, a good memory to hold on to.  Now that they are on the trip though, she can’t go through with it.  Panic takes over her body as they are on the steps of the Public Library and she isn’t listening to his descriptions of what significance this place has.  He puts his arm around her as he excitedly goes into details that she can’t even pretend to care about – his arm feels like lead around her, weighing her down.  
 

“I’m breaking up with you,” she blurts out.  
 

Jesse stops his incessant talking and turns to look at her, he looks confused and his eyebrows are pinched tightly together.  “Wait what?  Beca what are you talking about?”  
 

Beca feels guilty, so terribly guilty.  This is not how she wanted to do this: in public and without thinking.  It was just eating away at her and she couldn’t bear to string it along any further – it was time for both of them to move on, she really hoped she wasn’t about to lose one of her oldest friends.  “I’m sorry Jess,” she whispers quietly, “I can’t be with you anymore.”  
 

Jesse shakes his head, tears springing to his eyes but he is refusing to let them fall, “I don’t understand Beca.  What’s wrong?  Why are you doing this?”  He seems pleading and it’s breaking her heart.  
 

“I found out something about myself and it means that we can’t be together anymore.  I’m so sorry Jesse, it’s been eating away at me and it’s not fair to you,” she explains.  
 

“Whatever it is Beca, we can work through it.  We are just meant to be!  Tell me what it is, I swear we can get through it together.”  
 

Beca sighs heavily, she would much rather do this in private but she started it here and it’s unlikely he will leave until they talk this out, even if there is hundreds of people around them.  “I- I’m gay.  I realised that I’m gay.”  
 

He is silent, just staring at her – completely unsure of what to say.  
 

She continues, “I need to start being who I am.  I do love you Jess, I’m just not _in_ love with you.  You are such an amazing guy and I know that you will find your movie ending with someone soon, someone who actually deserves you.”  
 

Jesse leans forward and grabs her in a tight hug.  He realised that there wasn’t much he could say that would change the situation.  The future he envisioned with Beca was no longer possible, he was always her friend first and he would not stop supporting her now, even though his heart was shattered.  They stood in the middle of the library steps holding each other for some time before he stepped back and cleared his throat, “Uh- I’m not mad.  I love you, but I’m going to go back to my apartment for a while.  I just need some time to process this if that’s ok.”  
 

Beca nods her head (she would give him all the time in the world if she had to), “Of course Jess.  You’ll never know how sorry I am that it took me so long to realise.  I never wanted to hurt you.”  
 

He nods sadly, “I know.  I’ll see you later, ok?”  
 

“Ok Jess.”  
 

After he walks away, Beca decides to go to a bar and have a drink.  She feels better, like a weights been lifted from her shoulders.  She walks into the first bar she comes across and orders a shot of bourbon, downing it straight away then ordering another.  Not paying much attention to the patrons around her until she hears a beautiful voice singing from somewhere behind her.  The brunette turns around and finds the source of the voice as a gorgeous red-headed woman, not much taller than herself.  The woman is singing so beautifully that Beca can’t concentrate on the lyrics enough to figure out what song it is and instead of trying she just stares and attempts to take in the red-heads presence.  
 

She has wavy ginger locks and the bluest eyes that Beca has ever seen in person.  She is smiling wide as she finishes her song on a high note and puts the microphone back in the stand then walks over to the bar and sits next to Beca.  The bartender slides a drink over to the singer without her having to order it and she smile appreciatively, “Aww thanks Marv!  You always make it just how I like it.”  
 

He returns the smile, “Yeah well I have to keep my best employee happy.  You know you bring in most of the customers Chloe.”  The bartender turns to Beca and asks if she would like another but she is still mesmerised by the red-head – Chloe.  Waving a hand in front of her face snaps her out of it and he asks again, “same again?”  
 

The brunette shakes her head and points to the singer’s drink, “Can I have one of those?”  He nods and starts the drink.  
 

“He really makes the best cocktails in the city, you’ve come to the right place,” the sweet voice of Chloe chimes in.  
 

“Really?  I kind of just picked the first bar I walked past.”  
 

“Still you’ve made the right choice.  I’m Chloe Beale by the way, I sing part time here,” the ginger says while putting a hand out to Beca, which she shakes in greeting.  
 

“Um… Beca, Beca Mitchell,” she replies (boy is she glad she’s had a couple of shots already otherwise she would be a guaranteed 100 times more awkward).  The bartender hands her the drink and she takes a sip, moaning in approval.  “Wow that is a fucking good cocktail!”  
 

“I told you so.  Sit on my face.”  
 

Beca spits out part of her drink onto the bar, “I’m sorry what?!”  (Beca totally would but she _has_ just met this woman and broken up with her other best friend and long term boyfriend).  
 

Chloe giggles, “The drink!  It’s called ‘Sit on my face’.  I’m forward, but I’d at least buy you dinner before I offered that,” she flirts with a wink.  
 

Beca blushes profusely, she can’t remember the last time someone hit on her – or maybe it’s the fact that she can now _do_ something about it.  “Well it’s nice to know that there are still some gentlewomen out there.”  
 

“Oh definitely.  Can I buy you a drink?  Marv makes an amazing ‘Creamy Pussy’ too,” Chloe states, again causing Beca to nearly choke.  
 

“I’m sure he’s not the only one,” Beca responds somewhat flirtatiously (give her a break, it’s been years since she has had to try).  
 

Her response makes Chloe raise an eyebrow in surprise – it was unexpected due to the response the brunette had when she tested the flirting waters, but _definitely_ not unwelcome.  “Beca Mitchell!  That almost sounded like you were flirting with me!” Chloe cries in pretend shock, holding a hand to her heart.  
  


Beca laughs at the red-heads dramatics, “So not only are you incredibly sexy, you’re also funny – what else is there to you Ms Beale?”  Now _that_ was definitely the alcohol that she’s consumed so far.  She should probably slow down.  
 

“Huh, well I’m hoping to sing as a career, hopefully not in a bar for the rest of my life – no offence Marv!”  They hear a shout of ‘none taken’ from the bartender before Chloe continues, “And I live with my best friend Aubrey here in New York.  What about you mysterious woman who walked into my bar?”  
 

Beca takes the last gulp of her drink before answering, “Well I live here too with my best friend Stacie and I’m a junior music producer for BFD records, so I might be able to help you out with that singing career possibly.”  Chloe gasps at that information but doesn’t have a chance to cut in before Beca continues, “I also just broke up with my boyfriend of 5 years because I found out that I’m gay.”  
 

Chloe sweeps in and gives Beca a tight hug to comfort her (which Beca finds odd because they don’t know each other but it fits the bubbly, personable character that Chloe seems to be).  Strangely the brunette doesn’t shy away from the contact as she normally would.  The red-head’s arms feel nice around her shoulders, almost like they fit better than Jesse’s ever did.  
 

Beca hears a soft, whispered, “I’m so sorry Beca that must be hard.”

  
It’s weird how much this stranger seems to care, she’s never met anyone like this before.  Chloe seems genuinely sympathetic towards her situation.  Right now Beca accepts the consolation being offered by the singer – it’s kind of exactly what she needed without knowing it.  “Thank you Chloe, sorry for spoiling the mood.”  
 

“Hey don’t worry about that!  We’ve just become fast friends, plenty of time for flirting later,” Chloe nudges her shoulder as she says it.  
 

They spend the rest of the afternoon chatting at the bar, getting to know each other and talking about their friends and Jesse.  It makes Beca feel better – _Chloe_ makes her feel better.  She really enjoys her company and if the timing wasn’t so rough she would definitely have asked her out.  (Beca may not have been full invested in her relationship but it was 5 years of her life with her best friend so she is still grieving a loss and a huge change to her life).  
 

“Well shoot Becs I have to go meet Aubrey now.  Give me your phone,” the red-head demands.  
 

Beca hands it over willingly and Chloe enters in her number and sends a text to herself to get Beca’s.   
 

“There we go, now I expect you to call me Bec,” she says as she gives the brunette another tight hug and leaves the bar.  Beca looks at her phone and sees that Chloe has entered her name in her phone as: **Sexy redhead <3 (Chloe)**.  It makes her feel all giddy inside.  She decides that she should probably go home and sleep this off.  
 

Over the next few weeks Beca throws herself into work but finds a lot more of her time is taken up by the red-head she met at the bar.  Chloe is fast seeping into every aspect of Beca’s life.  They had group drinks with Aubrey and Stacie (who seemed to hit it off quite well) and Beca learned more and more about Chloe as the weeks went on.  She learned that the singer actually wanted to live in LA and not New York but circumstances and missing Aubrey kept her here.  
 

Beca started to feel like she was ready to move on with her life and thinking about dating again.  Chloe had started flirting quite a bit over the last few weeks and she wanted to ask her out to dinner but was nervous.  It would be her first date since coming out and it was a scary thought.  Remembering that Chloe was the warmest person she’d ever met, she kicked her own ass into gear.

 

**(Beca – 6.30pm)**

**So how would you feel about going**

**to dinner with me this Friday?**

**(Chloe – 6.35pm)**

**Are you asking me on a date Mitchell?**

**(Beca – 6.37pm)**

**Would it be a bad thing if I were?**

**(Chloe – 6.38pm)**

**Definitely not xx**

**Just checking before I get excited!**

**(Beca – 6.40pm)**

**Then yes**

**I am asking you on a date Chloe Beale**

**(Chloe – 6.41pm)**

**Hmmm… I’ll have to check my schedule**

**(Beca – 6.43pm)**

**Oh really now?**

**Maybe I rescind my offer then**

 

**(Chloe – 6.44pm)**

**No takesies backsies!**

**Of course I’ll go out with you!**

**I’ve only been waiting forever for you to ask :P**

 

Chloe makes Beca better that’s no secret.  She’s the polar opposite of Beca in so many ways but it just makes their friendship (and now relationship) stronger.  Beca has a total of 5 panic attacks before their date that Friday.  Stacie has to talk her off a ledge so many times but she makes it through.   
  


The date Beca organised is a simple dinner in the city except it’s followed by ice-skating in one of the cities ice rinks instead of the standard movie.  She goes to Chloe’s door dressed in black jeans, a navy blue button up and boots, while carrying a bouquet of flowers with one hand and knocking with the other.  When Chloe answers the door she takes Beca’s breath away (actually she does this all the time but now Beca is allowed to _feel_ it).   
 

The red-head smiles so brightly at Beca, “Hey you,” she says and grabs the brunette into a hug.  “I’m so glad we are doing this.”  
 

“Oh me too.  Uh- these are for you,” Beca hands the flowers over to Chloe who seems to love the gesture.  
 

“Aww Becs you didn’t have to!” she says as she takes them and places them into a vase.  
 

“Let’s get going and don’t forget your coat,” Beca reminds her and she grabs Chloe’s hand to hold as they walk to the restaurant for dinner.  Chloe loving that she didn’t have to initiate that contact and squeezes Beca’s hand in lieu of words.  
 

Dinner goes smoothly with flirting and light touches from both parties and before long they are at the ice rink and putting on their skates.  Beca is a bit wobbly at first which Chloe finds adorable and she uses it as an excuse for them to continue holding hands and stay close to each other.  
 

Once it gets close to midnight they walk back to Chloe’s apartment (which Aubrey conveniently vacated for the night and went to be with Stacie).  At Chloe’s door Beca says, “I had a really amazing time tonight Chlo.”  
 

The red-head returns Beca’s smile, “Me too.  You are definitely 2nd date material,” she finishes with a wink.  
 

Beca laughs, “Good to know because I was planning on asking you on another.”  
 

“Well I definitely accept.”  
 

They just stare at each other for a moment, then another moment.  Beca starts to lean in and notices that Chloe does the same.  Their eyes closes and their lips brush gently against each other’s.  Chloe brings her hands up to the brunette’s face and Beca brings hers to the red-heads hips.  The brushing of their lips changes into more when Chloe runs her tongue along Beca’s bottom lip, causing her to gasp into the kiss.  
 

Breaking away from each other after some time to catch their breath, Chloe asks, “Do you want to come in?”  
 

Beca’s heart thuds in her ears so loudly she doesn’t think she will ever hear again.  She swallows hard and nods, “Oh yeah, ok.”  
 

They walk inside together and fall into bed together.  The next morning Beca is stroking Chloe’s arm and says, “I got an offer from work yesterday.  They want me to move to the LA branch and be a Senior Music Producer.”

  
Chloe squeals far too loudly for this time of the morning and shouts, “Becs that’s so amazing!  When would you start?”  
 

Beca replies, “Well they want me to start asap but I wanted to ask you if you would come with me?  What do you say Red, you wanna go on a road trip with me?”  
  


Chloe doesn’t even need to say yes, they both lean forward and kiss passionately, excited to start a new life together.


End file.
